Lungbarrow (serial)
Lungbarrow is the fourth and final story in Season 28. It was written by Marc Platt, directed by Nicholas Mallett and features Richard Griffiths as the Doctor, Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger and John Banks as Henrick. This story is notable for featuring the return of Gallifrey, Romana II, Leela and K-9 as well as exploring the Doctor's backstory. Synopsis All is not well on Gallifrey. Henrick is having someone else's nightmares. Katie is talking to herself and has stumbled on a murderous family conspiracy. And the beleaguered Lady President, Romanadvoratrelundar, foresees one of the most tumultuous events in her planet's history. At the root of all is an ancient and terrible place, the House of Lungbarrow in the southern mountains of Gallifrey. Something momentous is happening there. But the House has inexplicably gone missing. 673 years ago, the Doctor left his family in that forgotten House. Abandoned, disgraced and resentful, they have waited. And now he's home at last. Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Part 3 To be added. Part 4 To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Richard Griffiths * Katie Tollinger - Julia Sawahla * Henrick - John Banks * Leela - Louise Jameson * Romana - Lalla Ward * Voice of K-9 - John Leeson * Andred - Christopher Tranchell * Rodan - Hillary Ryan * Lord Ferain - John Franklin-Robbins * Glospin - Stephen Fry * Innocent - Frances de la Tour * Satthralope - Margot Van der Burgh * Arkhew - Andrew Sachs * Quences - Darren Nesbitt * Badger - David John Pope * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * The Other - Richard Griffiths Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information To be added. Development * This story was originally planned to be in Season 26, however it was replaced with Ghost Light due to the production team thinking it was to soon to introduce this kind of concept. The story was then proposed for Season 27 but it was decided to push it back to the following Season. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Lungbarrow" was voted 20th out of 323 stories. Story Notes * This is the first story to feature Romana and K-9 MKII since Warrior's Gate and the first to feature Leela and K-9 MKI since The Invasion Of Time. * This is also the first story to feature Susan since The Five Doctors. Continuity * The hermit that lived on the mountain near the Doctor's home was first mentioned in TV: The Time Monster, and later featured in TV: Planet of the Spiders. * The Sisterhood of Karn first appeared in TV: The Brain of Morbius. They would later be responsible for the the Doctor's regeneration. * Leela met Andred in TV: The Invasion of Time. * It is explained that Romana returned from E-space and became President of Gallifrey. * A lot of Gallifreyan history in this story later appeared in TV: Time's Crucible. * Romana gives the Doctor her sonic screwdriver. (TV: The Horns of Nimon) * The Doctor used the Hand of Omega in TV: Remembrance of the Daleks. * During the confrontation between Rassilon and the Other, it is mentioned that the Looms give the new generations of Gallifreyans the ability to regenerate; Rassilon and the Other cannot do so. Home Video Releases VHS * This story was first released on VHS in 1992. DVD * This story along with the other stories in Season 28 were included in the Complete Season 28 Box Set released in August 2003. * This story and all other Eighth Doctor stories were included in the Complete Richard Griffiths Era Box Set in April 2012. Category:Stories Category:Eighth Doctor stories Category:Season 28 Stories Category:Stories Set On Gallifrey Category:Stories Featuring The Other Category:First Doctor stories Category:Four Part Stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories